


Don't Bite the Hand that Feeds

by ForeverNerd93



Category: Bleach
Genre: POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNerd93/pseuds/ForeverNerd93
Summary: See- when you're brought into a centuries-long war because of your lineage and aren't afforded a way out of the conflict... this kernel of anger and resentment takes root just behind your sternum.
Kudos: 20





	Don't Bite the Hand that Feeds

See- when you're brought into a centuries-long war because of your lineage and aren't afforded a way out of the conflict... this kernel of anger and resentment takes root just behind your sternum.

Duty, honor, and the need to protect what is yours will, for a time, overshadow that kernel. There will be breaks in the battles that smother the earth with the weight of the dead and the dying.

In those moments you will despair and rage against what has been lost, but it will only fuel the fires of your determination.

You learn things you _never_ wanted to know.

The haunting cackle of bloodlust, the thrill of victory - _oh god no I can’t die here- I CAN’T LOSE YOU TOO_

But- but you shoulder it and move on, a patchwork of memories sown into your skin, because there really isn't any other choice is there?

It's always-

When the "good guys" have won and returned to the warmth and safety of their homes - _but really is anywhere safe?_ \- that resentment blooms. You didn’t notice its growth, how it branched into every fiber of your being and now you're just _so_ _angry_.

You realize what you were to them.

A tool.

Your hand flexes around the weight of an invisible hilt.

You hear a slew of apologies, but never from the one you want to hear it from.

You hear a distorted murmur, the warmth of comfort floating to the surface of an ocean of rage.

You know- _there isn't a corner of any dimension where you won't eventually be followed_ \- after all, what is a workman without his tools?

But this tool- well, this tool was shaped with blood-soaked teeth and horns and the ability to cover the world with darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know, I was sitting with my kid and this happened out of nowhere.  
> Just- yeah. Hope you enjoyed, written on my phone so yeah.


End file.
